


Hold Fast

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Su-yeong had to stand on tiptoe to slide his bag into the overhead compartment. His knees scraped against the bottom edge of the tray tables as he edged his way over to the window seat. When he sat down and leaned back, the angle of the impact knocked his hat off into his lap. These were the type of things that would normally annoy him beyond measure, but today they didn't seem to matter much. Today he was headed back home. 

His time in Japan hadn't been what he would call fun or exciting, but it had been worth it. That pattern of black and white stones that etched itself on the back of his eyelids so he saw it every time he closed his eyes... He had an idea of his own strength now and he was determined to show it. When he got back to the yeonguseng, he was going to rise in the ranks. He would come back to Japan and make sure that kid remembered him. He wasn't sure he'd ever forget the sight of that game seen through teary eyes or of the boyish face above it with the ridiculous hair. Something he hadn't known had been taken had been brought back and this time he would hold fast to it and never let it go.


End file.
